More precisely, the invention relates to a cartridge device for lubricating a machine, preferably a clipping machine, having a pneumatic system and a pump unit driven by the pneumatic system, the cartridge device comprising a cartridge container for accommodating a supply of lubricant having a longitudinal axis defining a longitudinal direction, wherein the cartridge container comprises a first end portion and a second end portion located opposite the first end portion in the longitudinal direction, and the cartridge device comprising a first closure element for detachably coupling the first end portion of the cartridge container to a suction side of the pump unit, wherein the first closure element has a delivery opening for supplying lubricant contained within the cartridge container to the suction side of the pump unit.
It is known in the art to lubricate a machine having a pneumatic system by connecting such a cartridge device having a cartridge container filled with lubricant to a pump unit driven by the pneumatic system of the machine. In the art, the cartridge container is closed off relative to the surrounding by means of a first closure element and a piston sealingly movable within the cartridge container. Generally, the cartridge container is made of a substantially rigid, non-collapsible plastics material. The first closure element is provided with a threaded collar to allow for a threaded attachment between the cartridge device and the pump unit. Upon use of the cartridge device, the tip of the threaded collar is to be cut off to provide a delivery opening for the lubricant. Once the supply of lubricant accommodated within the cartridge container is used up, the cartridge device is disposed of.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an easy to handle cartridge device for lubricating a machine having a pneumatic system and a pump unit driven by the pneumatic system that is more environmentally friendly and more cost-efficient than cartridge devices known in the art.